Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 3x + 5$, $ CT = 69$, and $ CJ = 4x + 8$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 8} + {3x + 5} = {69}$ Combine like terms: $ 7x + 13 = {69}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 7x = 56$ Divide both sides by $7$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({8}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {JT = 24 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 29}$